


Embrace

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball GT
Genre: Anger, Battle, Deaths, F/M, Love, Mates, Oneshot, Panic, Passion, Romance, Sadness, Sex, War, everyone-can-go-ssj4, inspired-by-one-of-my-friends, last-humanity, mentioned-of-gogeta, requested-for-my-friend, scallito, the-coming-of-the-end, what's-to-come, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: The last night before the war and Scalli can't sleep. THEY are coming, THEY are the killers; wiping humanity off of the surface of the earth. Scalli can't help but wonder after they defeat THEM what will they do next. Vegito hates seeing Scalli like this and decided if this is their last night together, enjoy the moment as it is





	Embrace

Scalli: *looking out from a cliff to watch the stars. Her mind corrupted by everything going on, and that by morning they either win this war or they die trying. The screams of THEIR arrival still haunts her mind. She brought her knees up and hugs herself* 'we could die, and fail everyone who was killed. But if we win, what will happen now? It'll just be us 3' *she sighed softly, watching a star twinkle the brightest out of the others* 'anything can happen now. But are we ready?'

Vegito: you should really rest, Scalli

Scalli: I can't...are we even ready for this? *she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes of uncertainty*

Vegito: *he hated to see Scalli like this. He sits down and pulls her close, kissing her head* Scalli we are more than ready, we can beat them

Scalli: then what? We can't bring back humanity, they are gone. It's just us now

Vegito: it doesn't have to be "just us"

Scalli: *look up at him with curious eyes* what do you mean?

Vegito: *looks at her* it's still the night, why not make the most of it?

Scalli: *her face heats up as Vegito leans in and kisses her softly, letting him lay her down as she tightens her hold on his GI*

Vegito: *he pulls away a little* I'm not going to push you, Scalli-

Scalli: kiss me...

Vegito: *he kissed her again. Putting his love for her in it as he starts to remove their clothes*

Scalli: *she blushed more and hides from him with her arms and tail*

Vegito: *purrs, kissing her neck, gently removing her tail and rubs her clit*

Scalli: ahhh~ Vegito~

Vegito: I love you, Scalli

Scalli: *she shudders, digging her nails into his back* I love you too~!!

X

Scalli: *softly panting, gripping Vegito's hair as she arches her back* Vegito~!

Vegito: *kisses her throat, clawing her hips and legs up as he thrust faster*

Scalli: I'm going to cum~

Vegito: *he bites into her shoulder, cumming*

Scalli: *she heavily pants as she came harshly. Circles filled her vision as she clings to Vegito who is licking at the new bond mark* I love you *she said breathlessly*

Vegito: *he kissed her* I love you too, Scalli. Whatever happens from now, as long as I'm with you, I'm forever happy

Scalli: *she kissed him hard. Not wanting to hear anymore*

*the end*


End file.
